


Something Delicious

by BlueKhaos



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader decides to bake a cake as she waits for Chanyeol to return home from touring. Once he comes home, things get a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I don't know where all these Chanyeol stans came from for these requests, but here's another smut with him. Have fun!

The clanging of bowls and utensils filled the kitchen as you prepared to bake something delicious. You were trying to keep yourself occupied with thoughts of delicious cakes as you waited for your boyfriend to return home from touring.

It had been four months since Chanyeol had left to go touring with his group in another country. You had missed him dearly, everyday feeling somewhat like torture without him. You had grown too accustomed to his boisterous voice and the sounds of him playing instruments throughout the apartment. You couldn’t wait for your quiet home to be filled with noise once again.

After adding all of the ingredients together in the bowl, you began the tedious task of mixing since you were too lazy to buy a new blender. After you had finished mixing the batter, you heard the sound of the front door opening.

“Baby, I’m home!” rang out Chanyeol’s excited voice.

Quickly placing down the bowl and spoon on top of the island’s counter, you made your way out of the kitchen and into the living to find your boyfriend placing his luggage down.

“Channie!” you yelled happily as you ran towards the lanky boy.

Grinning with his arms open, Chanyeol wrapped them around your torso once you landed in his embrace and hoisted you high up. You responded by peppering his face with kisses as you wrapped your arms and legs around his slim body. After a minute of giving your boyfriend peppered kisses, your lips finally landed on his.

Chanyeol groaned at the contact, already deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moaned softly, burying your fingers into his red-colored hair as you let him dominate the kiss.

As you both continued to release the pent-up frustration that you had been holding in for months, Chanyeol began to carry you towards the direction of your shared bedroom. As he began to pass the kitchen, you broke the kiss abruptly.

“Wait, I gotta finish making the cake!”

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, looking at you questionably.

“But, baby I really need you,” Chanyeol whined, grinding his hips into yours as if to prove his point.

“Channie…” you pouted cutely, trying to convince your boyfriend to let you finish.

Staring at your pouty lips while biting his own, Chanyeol seemed to mull over something before carrying you into the kitchen.

Grinning excitedly, you were happy that your boyfriend had agreed to your wishes until he placed you on top of the island’s counter next to the batter mix.

You raised an eyebrow when your boyfriend had settled himself in between your legs. You began blushing when he leaned in closer, merely an inch away from your lips. He smirked devilishly at you as lust-filled eyes gazed into your own.

“I think the cake can wait.”

Before you could reply with a smartass comment, Chanyeol captured your lips in a hard kiss as he held the back of your head. Sighing longingly, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he bucked his hips against you.

This time, both of you fought for control as your tongues slid against each other in a tantalizing dance. Tugging your hair in slight warning, Chanyeol took over the kiss before going to nibble on your swollen lips.

“Channie…don’t tease me,” you mumbled against his mouth.

Chanyeol pulled away as he went to pull your shirt off. Tossing it aside, he reached behind your back to unclip your bra.

“You got some nerve considering that you wanted to finish your cake,” he teased as he dropped the bra onto the tiles below.

After removing his own shirt, Chanyeol began attacking your neck with heated kisses as you began unbuckling his pants hurriedly. You hissed loudly as Chanyeol bit your sensitive neck, leaving a mark behind as he sucked on the sore spot. As you pushed his jeans down, Chanyeol began making his way towards your chest.

Stopping for a moment, Chanyeol kicked his pants from around his ankles and reached for the spoon sitting next to the bowl.

“What are you going to do with my batter, Park Chanyeol?” you asked him suspiciously as your eyes shifted between him and the spoon.

“I think you know, baby,” came his only reply as he picked up a spoonful of batter and drizzled it over your breasts.

You gasped as the sweet batter made its way down and between your breasts. Chanyeol dropped the spoon into the bowl and moved his mouth towards your chest. Placing one hardened nipple into his mouth, he sucked the nub greedily as his tongue lapped at the batter that had covered it.

Your head fell back, a throaty groan slipping past your lips as Chanyeol licked the batter of your chest while occasionally leaving dark marks behind. After cleaning you off with his tongue, the two of you rid yourselves of the rest of your clothing. Pulling you closer to the edge of the counter, Chanyeol’s eyes dropped down to between your legs.

“Mmm, damn baby. You’re all wet and ready for my cock,” Chanyeol groaned.

Placing two fingers near your dripping entrance, Chanyeol dragged his fingers up and down your folds before sliding his fingers into your heat. A breathy moan came from you as you pulled your boyfriend into another sloppy kiss. His long digits pumped in and out of your wet slit, causing you to clench your walls tightly around his fingers.

“Channie, give me your cock!” you cried out against his soft lips. “I’m gonna cum soon!”

Satisfied with his work as well as your pleas, he slowly slid his fingers out of your heat. Grabbing your hip with one hand, Chanyeol lined himself up at your entrance, teasing you slightly as he rubbed his cock against your wetness.

“I swear if you don’t start fuc-” you began to complain until Chanyeol slammed his cock into you.

Your cries resounded throughout the room as Chanyeol thrusted repeatedly into you, not remotely interested in letting you adjust to his size. He was only focused on fucking you senseless after being away for so long.

Lying flat on your back against the cool marble surface, you closed your eyes shut as the sensation of Chanyeol’s cock stroking your walls filled your body. The filthy noise of your boyfriend’s loud grunts and the sound his flesh smacking against yours was bringing you closer to the edge.

Opening your eyes to watch your boyfriend utterly destroy you, you found two batter-covered fingers hovering close to your lips.

“Let me see how well you clean my fingers,” grinned Chanyeol as beads of sweat made their way down his flushed face.

Without any hesitation, you took his digits into your mouth, weaving your tongue between and around his fingers. You savored the taste of the batter, moaning in approval.

“Shit!” Chanyeol shouted, his grip tightening on your hip as he watched you suck his fingers. “I swear your mouth feels as silky as your pretty pussy.”

“Mmm…I’m about to cum, Channie,” you groaned as you desperately tried to grasp the edge of the island to brace yourself. You could hardly breathe as Chanyeol quickened his thrusts with the full intention of bringing you over the precipice with him.

The sound of your batter-filled bowl falling to the floor barely registered in your mind as you screamed out your orgasm. Chanyeol’s hips stuttered violently, digging his nails into your soft skin as he released hard inside of your heat.

You remained lying on top of the island, struggling to bring air back into your lungs as your boyfriend slid himself out of you. His long arms trembled against your hips as he kept himself from falling forward.

“I missed you so much,” came Chanyeol’s voice. Breaking out of your stupor, you slowly sat up and gave your boyfriend an endearing smile.

“I missed you too, my clumsy giant,” you replied as you placed a chaste kiss on his lips. You then remembered the bowl he had knocked over during your wild romp, causing you to pout.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to knock it over,” Chanyeol chuckled shyly. “I got a bit carried away.”

“It’s okay…as long as you promise to make it up to me,” you replied huskily, toying with a smirk on your lips.

An excited grin appeared on Chanyeol’s face and he quickly maneuvered himself around the island to scoop you up in his arms. You squealed in surprise, wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you bridal style to the bedroom.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna make it up to you all night,” Chanyeol began as he entered the room and placed you on the bed. Prying your legs open with his strong arms to reveal your glistening folds, he licked his lips before staring back at you with a mischievous smile.

“I know you’ll taste better than that cake you were planning to bake.”


End file.
